1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an access assembly for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as endoscopic or laparoscopic-type procedures, and more particularly to an access assembly with a surgical access port with an adapter.
2. Background of Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both trauma to the patient and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as endoscopic, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as laparoscopic. Throughout the present disclosure, the term minimally invasive should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures. During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access ports (e.g., trocar and/or cannula assemblies), endoscopes, or other instruments, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. Prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gases may be used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable so as to minimize the escape of insufflation gases and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site.
To this end, various access members are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures and are widely known in the art. A continuing need exists for an access member of a universal size that can be inserted into a variety of tissue incision sites and maintain the conditions of the insufflated surgical site. It is desirable to accommodate a variety of tissue incisions and body surface conditions, and adapt to changing conditions at the surgery site.